ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Giorgio Armani
Giorgio Armani S.P.A. is an Italian fashion house that designs, manufactures, distributes and retails haute couture, ready-to-wear, leather goods, shoes, watches, jewelry, accessories, eyewear, cosmetics and home interiors. The brand markets these products under several, highly specialized sub-labels including Giorgio Armani, Armani Collezioni, Emporio Armani, Armani Jeans, Armani|Exchange, Armani Junior and Armani/Casa. Accessories Giorgio_Armani_Clutch_with_resin_detail.jpg 8-7-12 Arriving at Vera Wang Bridal House in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 7, 2012) Armani - EA 4055 - 5426 87.jpg 11-10-15 On the Set of AHS Hotel in LA 002.jpg|(Nov 10, 2015) Armani Exchange (A|X) A|X Armani Exchange ''debuted in 1991 in the United States. It is the most "accessible" Armani brand with 234 stores in 26 countries and is available online. Armani Exchange - Sunglasses.jpg 3-27-08 C. Flanigan 002.jpg|(Mar 27, 2008) 5-22-08 Score Nightclub 003.png|(May 22, 2008) Armani Privé (Haute couture) Armani Privé is the ''haute couture (also known as HC) collection of Giorgio Armani created in 2005. All the pieces brought from a Privé collection are sewn and fitted for the customer. Spring/Summer 2009 Collection Armani Privé - Spring 2009 Haute Couture Collection.jpg 12-6-10 Leaving Pizzeria Di Gennaro in Milan 002.jpg|(Dec 6, 2010) 12-12-10 Arriving at Palacio De Deportes in Madrid 001.jpg|(Dec 12, 2010) Leaving Resteraunt in Paris 3.png|(Dec 20, 2010) Spring/Summer 2010 Collection 9-8-18 EW's Must List Party in Toronto 002.jpg|(Sep 8, 2018) * Custom high-slit gown with spaghetti straps and open back with laces, showered in sheer palettes based-off this 2010 HC Collection. Fall/Winter 2010 Collection Armani Privé - Haute Couture Fall 2010 Collection.jpg AHS Hotel - Devil's Night 002.jpg|AHS: Hotel (2015) Spring/Summer 2011 Collection Armani-Prive-SpringSummer-Collection.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 008.gif|Nick Knight: Born This Way (Deleted scene) Armani Prive - Spring-Summer 2011 Collection.jpg|[A] 11-16-11 Alan Carr - Chatty Man 002.jpg|Alan Carr: Chatty Man (Nov 16, 2011) *A ^a Hat by Philip Treacy for Armani Privé. Fall/Winter 2011 "Hommage au Japon" Collection armani-prive-fall-2011-hc-black-velvet-gown-profile.jpg gagathanksgivingbtw.jpg|A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (Oct 23, 2011) Fall/Winter 2013 Collection Armani Privé - Fall-Winter 2013 Collection.JPG 0-0-13 Ruth Hogben 012.jpg|Ruth Hogben (Jul 8, 2013) Fall/Winter 2018 Collection Armani - Fall-Winter 2018 Haute Couture Collection.jpg Armani - Fall-Winter 2018 HC Collection 003.jpg 8-28-18 Jean-Paul Goude 001.jpg|Jean-Paul Goude (Aug 28, 2018) Armani Privé - Fall-Winter 2018 HC Collection.jpg Armani Privé - Fall-Winter 2018 HC Collection 002.jpg 9-9-18 Red Carpet at TIFF 007.jpg|(Sep 9, 2018) Giorgio Armani (Ready-to-wear) Giorgio Armani label was the first created in 1975. The collections are of the Ready-to-wear (often abbreviated RTW) type. Fall/Winter 2010 Menswear Collection JC 281429.jpg|Nick Knight (Jun 25, 2010) 6-25-10 Nick Knight, Vogue - Jo Calderone 025.jpg|Pants Spring/Summer 2010 Collection 00210m.jpg 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 098.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18, 2009) 00020m-1.jpg The Today Show 2.jpg|The Today Show (Jul 9, 2010) Fall/Winter 2012 Collection Giorgio_Armani_Fall_2012_RTW_Fuschia_fur.jpg 8-7-12 Shopping at Giorgio Armani 001.jpg|(Aug 7, 2012) 8-8-12 Out In New York City 002.jpg|(Aug 7, 2012) Spring/Summer 2014 Collection Armani - Spring-Summer 2014 RTW Collection.JPG 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 013.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Feb 20, 2014) Fall 2014 Collection Giorgio Armani - Fall 2014 RTW Collection.JPG 12-1-14 Leaving Rockefeller Center in NYC 002.jpg|(Dec 1, 2014) Giorgio Armani - Fal 2014 RTW Collection.JPG 12-1-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.JPG|(Dec 1, 2014) Giorgio Armani (Resorts Collections) 2015 Collection Giorgio Armani - Resort 2015 Collection.JPG 12-9-15 Leaving JFK Airport in NYC 001.jpg|(Dec 9, 2015) Custom Grammy Arrival Sketch.jpg|1 Armani - Corset dress, catsuit with Swarovski crystals.jpg File:Red Carpet 2.jpg|52nd Grammy Awards (Jan 31, 2010) Grammys 8.jpg Armani Privé Sketch 2010 002.png File:Grammys_2.jpg|52nd Grammy Awards (Jan 31, 2010) Grammys 6.jpg TMB-Armani01.jpg 23854_1389467659277_1309658206_31122947_4909887_n.jpg|Monster Ball Armani Privé Sketch 2010 003.png 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 008.jpg|52nd Grammy Awards (Jan 31, 2010) Armani Privé Sketch 2010 001.png Bdr.JPG|Monster Ball (Feb 18, 2010) Grammys 9.jpg|52nd Grammy Awards (Jan 31, 2010) 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 013.jpg|52nd Grammy Awards (Jan 31, 2010) Hoof Hat.jpg|(Feb 25, 2010) normal_034-the-fame-org.jpg|(Feb 27, 2010) 3-5-10 Marco Grob 001.PNG|Marco Grob (Mar 5, 2010) With Steven Klein.jpg|(Mar 5, 2010) Lady-GaGa-Friday-Night-with-Jonathan-Ross-4.jpg|Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (Mar 5, 2010) 3-6-10 Arriving at Heathrow Airport in London 005.jpg|(Mar 6, 2010) 3-6-10 Heathrow.jpg MET.jpg|Costume Institute Gala (May 3, 2010) American Idol Dress Sketch.jpg American Idol Dress.jpg|American Idol (May 5, 2010) May 20 2010 001.jpg|(May 20, 2010) 100521-Aftershow with Sara Nataf-Andre Saraiva-Jen-Eymere-with-Gaga.jpg|(May 21, 2010) June 22, 2010 001.png|(Jun 22, 2010) The Today Show.jpg|The Today Show (Jul 9, 2010) VMA 2010 Sketch.jpg 9-12-10 MTV VMA Gaga Pop Video 009.jpg|Video Music Awards (Sep 12, 2010) 12-3-10 Leaving a Chanel Store in Milan 002.jpg|(Dec 3, 2010) 1-27-12 Vincent Herbert's Birthday Party.png|(Jan 27, 2012) TMB-Armani02.jpg BadRomance-Armani.png|Monster Ball Mirrored Outfit Sketch.png The Monster Ball Armani Privé Bad Romance 001.jpg adkd3b.jpg|Monster Ball Armani Shades sketch.png Giorgi-armani-lady-gaga-monster-ball.jpg 3 (11).jpg|Monster Ball Armani-prive-platform-shoes-profile.jpg Armani - Custom heels.jpg Armani-LivingDress-Shoes.jpg|Monster Ball Lady Gaga on Jonathon Ross 3-5-10 photo HQ 15.jpg|Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (Mar 5, 2011) GAGAVAN1.jpg|Nick Knight LGsuitMTV2010.jpg Armani - Custom jacket.jpg GoodMorningAmerica-Armani.jpg|Good Morning America (May 27, 2011) sy925b81-550x274.jpg|Bambi Awards (Nov 10, 2011) KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-03.jpg|(Dec 3, 2011) Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-04.jpg Armani Privé Government Hooker Outfit.jpg|2 The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 001.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-02.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 001.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-03.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Kids 002.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-01.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 003.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour 1-28-18 Red Carpet at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 001.jpg|Grammy Awards (Jan 28, 2018) 1-28-18 Audience at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 001.jpg 1-28-18 Performance at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 003.jpg 9-9-18 Backstage at TIFF 001.jpg|(Sep 9, 2018) #Corset dress, catsuit with Swarovski crystal, shoes, star, booties ##The dress was and catsuit was used for Giorgio Armani Red Carpet Retrospective exhibition in March of 2010. #One of the copies of the tour was featured in an "Emporio Armani" store in Italy. Giorgio Armani Beauty 06-22-09 Mario Testino 022.jpg|Mario Testino (Jun 22, 2009) 1-10-16 Arrival at 73rd Golden Globes at The Beverly Hilton 004.jpg|Golden Globes Awards (Jan 10, 2016) #Sheer lipstick No. 32 Haute Pink (2009 collection), Maestro Eye Shadow No. 3 Sparkling Gold, Sheer Bronzer No. 8, Smooth Silk Eye Pencil No. 4 Black Other 12-4-10 Backstage 001.jpg|Giorgio Armani (Dec 10, 2010) LadyGaga_RobertaArmani-1.jpg|Roberta 6-22-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 001.jpeg|1 Cheek To Cheek Tour (Jun 22, 2015) 7-10-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 001.jpg|(Jul 10, 2015) 7-12-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 002.jpg|(Jul 12, 2015) 7-15-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 001.jpg|(Jul 15, 2015) #Tony Bennett's outfit. References *Armani Exchange official website *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga and Elton John wear outfits by Giorgio Armani for 2010 Grammy Award Ceremony *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears Giorgio Armani suit on the first day of the 2010 London Fashion Week *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears outfits by Armani Prive for the Arena Version of the Monster Ball *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears shoes by Giorgio Armani when leaving London in March of 2010 *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears outfit by Giorgio Armani for March 5, 2010, appearance and performance on the Friday Night with Jonathan Ross show Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Outfits Category:Accessories Category:Sunglasses